The purpose of this study is to characterize the soluble and membranous forms of rat liver AP, to study the origin of the membranous and soluble forms of liver AP, to identify the molecular mechanisms by which AP synthesis is controlled in the rate liver and to identify the soluble factor in cholestatic bile which causes enhanced synthesis of membranous AP.